


Переезд

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Скотта приглашают в Мстители, и он решает снять на время квартирку в Адской кухне





	Переезд

Все, что предлагает Бартон — обречено на провал. Все, что предлагает Бартон — до того интересная авантюра, что Скотт тут же хватает сумку и едет в аэропорт. Хотя сначала стоило бы позвонить дочке, Хоуп... Но в метро не всегда ловит. В аэропорту — проверки, а в Нью-Йорке уже — на этот раз — Мстители. Отказываться глупо.  
Он снял квартирку там, где больше всего похоже на Сан-Франциско. Гей-бары, холодный ветер с Гудзона и толпы бездомных, один из которых уж слишком похож на Бартона и слишком настойчив в требовании мелочи прямо у входа в подъезд, аппелируя к тому, что собратья-американцы должны помогать друг другу в тяжёлых жизненных ситуациях.  
Скотт уже ненавидит Нью-Йорк в июле, Бартона и себя за очередное глупое решение. Он раз пятнадцать был близок к смерти от перегревания и удушья, пока плелся от метро. А тут еще и какая-то агрессивная брюнетка в косухе толкает у лифта.  
— Что, глаза в зад засунул? — огрызается она.  
— Не заметил, — улыбается Скотт и спешно протягивает руку. — Скотт, я тут поживу немного. Только сегодня прилетел из Калифорнии...  
— И зачем мне эта информация? — не по погоде одетая дама смотрит на него, как на идиота.  
— Ну раз мы соседи... — он добродушно разводит руками. — Просто... У меня тут мало знакомых...  
Она лишь хмыкает и заходит в лифт.  
Квартирка небольшая, и одно из окон во двор. Давно не проветривали: застоялый воздух прогрелся так, что тяжело дышать. Скотт пытается поднять раму, но древний кондей чуть не вываливается. Слишком громко, и уже через пару минут в дверь стучит управляющий домом.

 

Вечером снова он сталкивается с брюнеткой в косухе, на этот раз совсем по другому поводу. Скотт всего лишь искал, где можно купить косячок, но его соседка в подворотне раскидывала каких-то парней. Нью-Йорк не выглядит безопасным. Он даже грязнее Сан-Франциско в некоторых районах. И тут женщины с кем-то дерутся в переулках.  
— Помощь нужна? — окликает ее Скотт.  
— Вали, откуда пришел! — кричит она в ответ и пропускает удар в голову, потом еще и еще, и Скотт просто бежит ей на помощь, хоть у него и нет с собой костюма. В костюме Муравья проще, но и так они вдвоем справляются.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбается Скотт, снова протягивая ладонь после того, как вытер ее о шорты.  
— Никто не просил, — хмыкает незнакомка, кончиком языка трогая разбитую губу. — Ты даже не понимаешь, где оказался, хиппарь.  
Она сильно толкает его в плечо и спешно начинает шагать в сторону дома. Скотту это все не слишком-то и нравится, и ему уже Нью-Йорк кажется слишком странным. Здесь чертовски жарко, совершенно нет тумана по имени Карл, который каждую ночь опускается на город, принося несвойственную Калифорнии прохладу. Не хватает запаха марихуаны и улыбок. Наверное, улыбок не хватает больше всего.  
А вообще — нужно будет поговорить с Бартоном: хмурая соседка вроде как обладает силами. Завтра первый день на базе Мстителей.


End file.
